


圣迦太琳节致辞

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2008
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	圣迦太琳节致辞

**Author's Note:**

> 人们没有权利单单记住诗人的眼泪，而看不见眼泪化成虹彩 —— Louis Aragon

_“伪造的圣迦太琳节致辞 为你_

_只要有一颗星星在天上闪耀；只要有一朵水花在溪流里跳跃；只要在不管哪个森林里有鸟儿在述说衷肠；只要夜晚的路灯如往常一般散发光亮；只要鲜血依旧在人们身体里流淌；只要你愿意跟随我步上黎明的山丘，观看那初生的朝阳；只要在宁静中，你能回忆起我的笑脸；在魔法和它的未来上，还拥有无限的希望……_

_…………你将听到我许下的诺言。_

_只要霍格沃兹的城堡依旧耸立；只要学生们留在树干上的刻印表示，他们曾经相爱过；只要书桌上，乱七八糟的字迹存在、证明一群天真的孩子在这里变得成熟；只要有一扇门对于经过的人来说是未开启的精彩；只要圣诞节礼堂挂出的硕大南瓜，小妖精在树顶的舞蹈，挂满天花板的蜡烛，穿着美丽服饰的人们交谈狂欢，任何形式的记忆，还没有全被摧残、被摧毁……_

_…………你将听到我许下的诺言。_

_只要有一个小巫师摇晃他的玩具扫帚；只要大家喜欢在魁地奇比赛上欢呼大叫；只要男孩子们依旧热爱收集巧克力蛙卡片；只要比比多味豆还有鼻屎味道；只要麻瓜们依然看不到霍格沃兹的尖塔；只要魔杖的尖端还能迸发出火花；只要朋友们互相大笑着击掌；只要人们说起故事总要加上一个很久很久以前……_

_…………你将听到我许下的诺言。_

_可是，亲爱的，尤其是，无论社会和我发生什么重大的变故，无论我们的朋友发生什么大灾难；即便是，我们无法掌握的、那痛苦的精神折磨和悲痛；无论我离你有多远、我们相距有多远；无论那道横跨我们之间的鸿沟有多么巨大、是思想上还是身体上；呵，我的爱人，只要你能回忆起我的眼睛，只要你能记得我是如何注视过你、那曲悠扬激荡的双重奏是怎样在我们之间奏响，放心吧，它永远不会消逝……_

_…………因为这是我的诺言。”_

发现自Severus Snape夹在日记本中的这封信两百多年来一直有很大争议。

这是一篇散文诗，它被夹在日记的1996年5月20号和紧随其后的6月5号日记之间，因此极有可能Snape是在这段日期之间收到的。而有趣的是Snape的日记基本上记载的都是战争状态和他作为双面间谍的所有任务的完成情况，只有6月5日这一面是几个潦草的单词组成的短短一句话：

_“蹩脚的混蛋。”_

我们假设这句话是评价这封情书和其作者的，虽然也找不到别的合理可能。

那么，这位作者是谁呢？

历史家学会一直以来有两种看法：第一种认为这首散文诗由Severus Snape自己撰写，即使笔迹完全不同也有可能是他为了掩饰自己的情感而采用了不一样的笔法，或者使用了某种伪装笔迹的魔法——这一魔法在战争时代被少数巫师用来传递机密信息。

这一看法的来由是因为历史上缺乏对他的感情描述，根据记录此人相当顽固和保守，性格非常不遭人喜爱，很难相信有人会爱他并写了情书给他。而日记里的短句很可能是他的自嘲。

这种说法倒也合理，所以有一定的支持者。

第二种说法，也是一直以来的主流：这是他的恋人所写。

然而从Snape所有的来往信件中并没有找到相似的笔迹，而要在所有的过往文献中一一对比字迹则更加是大海捞针。所以考证的着手点从纸张和墨水开始。

依据专家们研究，情书的羊皮纸产于20世纪70年代。而且文学家们敏锐地发现情诗前三段和最后一段的基调不太一样，前三段充满活泼调皮的基调，开篇就说明了这首诗的伪造身份，又甜蜜地加上了一句“为你”，而第四段则充满了苦难过后的痛楚和别离的情殇，结果证明他们是对的：前三段的墨水和羊皮纸一样来自于20世纪70年代，准确考据落笔年份不晚于1979年，第四段是后来补充上去的，墨迹来自1996年前后。这一点不仅破除了魔法伪造字迹的可能——魔法不能在十几年后还伪造出相似的笔迹它只能随意变化笔迹。但这同时也让专家们百思不得其解，为什么一封情书会有这么大的年份跨度。

前三段的字迹间距较宽，下笔力道很大比划潇洒，第四段不光诗句基调变了，笔迹也有很大变化，虽然字体依旧雅观但落墨稳重不那么洒脱，然而字迹研究者们一致认为这是同一个人不同时期的笔迹，但因年代久远，他们也不能完全排除另一个字迹相仿的人续作诗句的可能。

而无论是哪一种，不管是不是同一个人，两种字迹看上去都十足男子气概，难道Severus Snape的情人是一个男人？还是说是一位性格举止大气豪放的女性？

有人说这首诗只是在倾述衷肠，并不代表对方也给予了回应，可能是一个男子对Severus Snape的单恋，而后者只是作为纪念夹在日记本里而已。

另一拨人对这个观点不屑一顾，理由很简单：一篇短短的散文诗如果只是一个不相关的男人不受欢迎的同性示爱，它为什么夹在Severus Snape最高加密日记本里？这不是自相矛盾吗？而如果作者是女性，为什么这位小姐不被接受？难道她丑陋得能掩盖这篇情诗所表现出来的人格魅力的光辉？还是有什么别的更复杂更难以想象的困难横亘在一个能爱上Severus Snape的女孩和他本人之间？

太过于复杂的推测我们先放一边，关于日记本的内容如今我们也一清二楚，其中从来没有个人生活和鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，全都是攸关当时的正义和邪恶双方生死的重要事件，也是和其他战争文献对比参考的有力依据——Severus Snape的记录非常注重真实，他这本日记的其他内容在解密后的这些年来已经被证实全是诚实可信的。

如果这封情诗只是不值一提的存在，那6月5号他专门用一页来记录“蹩脚的混蛋”这一短句怎么说？在这么重要的一本日记里，被Severus Snape特别提到的难道会是个他不重视也不重要的不被接受的人吗？

再者，一个有教养有见识用写诗来表达爱意的人，难道会在第一次告白时突如其来地把如此沉重的“诺言”强加给别人吗，这一般至少是两个人对彼此感情都心中有数才会使用的字眼——这也是文学界的普遍看法。

从以上几点来看，此人明确应该是Severus Snape的爱人，是他知道并且接受，甚至非常郑重地把这封姗姗来迟的情诗夹在了自己最机密的日记本里保存——因为这本日记上施加的保护咒语如此强大，直到战争结束了16年也就是日记本的主人亡故后十多年后我们才得以一窥真相，Severus Snape会如此看重这个日记本，显然是有他的原因的，里面记载的内容不光是涉及到他凤凰社间谍的身份，他的名誉和声望都交付与此。

故而我们难以想象这个本子里的东西会无关紧要。

所以情诗的作者是他的恋人，这一推测似乎是合情合理的，但这毕竟是推测。

为了让答案水落石出只能进一步考据。

社会学家检验得出，书写诗歌的第一种墨水在当时相当昂贵，后一种却很普通，我们可以推测这位作者经历了家庭财政的巨大变故。

经过考证，在20世纪70年代，当时有财力也会奢侈地使用此类墨水的魔法家庭不超过10个，而到了1996年有7个已经家道中落，这往往被视为黑魔头崛起后的社会性损失。而这篇情诗从行文和格式等都完全模仿了法兰西诗人Louis Aragon一篇同名爱国散文诗，圣迦太琳节是法国未婚少女们的节日，原诗句是诗人用来表达对祖国深沉的爱，而改写的作者选择这首诗，则可能是略带调侃心态把他比作一位未婚女士，当然，也有可能只是纯粹喜欢这首爱国诗的深情格调，但更有可能是两者都有？这里面的用意值得鉴赏家们玩味。

不过由此可见改写者一定是个对麻瓜文化较为熟悉并喜爱的人，这样又可以从这曾经富贵一时的7家里除去憎恶麻瓜的6家，剩下的这个家族是巫师界有名的纯血统世家，Potter.

这个结果让人讶异，因为这个家族在那个时代只有男孩出生，那就是James Potter，后来家喻户晓的Harry Potter的父亲。

如果真是他，那么Severus Snape的情人果真是一个男人，而且我们都知道他后来结了婚，从而使得改变英国魔法界乃至整个英国的那个重要人物出生，如果作者是他，那么几乎可以断定这首情诗甚至不应该是给Severus Snape的，因为很久之前历史学家们就知道，James Potter在霍格沃兹读书期间就已经和Harry Potter的母亲Lily Evans约会，他们非常相爱，不可能在这期间还给别人写情书。

当我们在霍格沃兹历届教授的作业囤积堆中找出英雄年轻时候的羊皮纸进行字迹对比发现，笔迹完全不能吻合。

既然James Potter连前三段的作者都不是，于1981年那个著名的日子里牺牲的他就更加不可能在近20年后还补上诗句。

那会是谁呢？似乎所有的线索都断了，难道考证的所有的结果就这样要被全盘推翻？！一切都错了吗？！

当然不，熟知历史的朋友就会知道，和James Potter同时代，还有一位出身名门的纯血统，虽然生在传统的纯血家族却众叛亲离，不讨厌麻瓜，并且成为著名黑巫师家族唯一一个格兰芬多学院的学生，阿兹卡班的囚徒，曾经轰动一时的Sirius Black！

他家境显赫，和James Potter是最亲密的朋友，对麻瓜文化的好奇和喜爱众所周知——根据记载他曾经拥有一辆改装的飞天摩托！而他1976年才被逐出Black家。如果是Sirius Black写的情诗，那么这篇散文诗前三段的年代就可以被确认到1976年之前，在那之前，他完全有能力使用这么高级的墨水。

事实胜于雄辩，Sirius Black的作业被摆上桌面以后，专家们松了一口气，我们终于找到了散文诗前三段的作者！！

只是，他在学生时代与Severus Snape交恶众所周之，在很多的英雄回忆录里都有提到，1976年前还是他们在霍格沃兹读书期间，难道当时他就爱上了被他戏称为“鼻涕精”的Severus Snape？

这让人不得不怀疑，专家们推测，可能前半部分写出来的时候，Sirius Black自己也不知道这篇情诗会交到Snape手上？或者，即使前后笔迹有相似处，但也不排除是另外一个人模仿前段笔迹进行补充的可能，而这个不知名的人才是将情诗送到Severus Snape手上的人。

我们先假设这封信的最后一段也是他的手笔，也是他亲手送到Severus Snape手里的。

Sirius Black死于1996年6月的一个夜晚，那么，这就是他的遗作，珍贵异常。再说，这是明显的情诗，而Sirius Black也不是写给一个妙曼淑女的，而是给Severus Snape的，这两个人势同水火几乎是考古界人人皆知的真理，而证明了他俩的爱情，无疑是一个重大发现！！

他们是怎么相爱的？互相憎恶的他们为什么会相爱？他们是否有过水乳交融的时期？而这篇情诗又是怎么送到Snape手里的？确切是日期是哪一天？Black是在送出以后就牺牲了吗？Severus Snape的那句“蹩脚的混蛋”说的是Sirius Black吗？这是他们特有的相处模式还是只针对这首诗的文笔？

抱着无数的疑问，历史学家们对他们二人的一生进行了详尽的考证，他们从入学相识到互相诋毁对立，之间还有还差点发生命案的历史，毕业后步入不同的阵营，其中一方被冤屈入狱，另一方平静地教学，黑魔王复活后他们加入了同一个秘密正义组织，哪怕是到最后双方牺牲——众多文献中可以看见他们争吵打斗互相陷害侮辱讽刺，但完全没一个字透露他俩中任何一人的感情生活，无论是在学校还是步入战争之后，调情也好一夜情也好他们的生命中半个女人都没有。无论是语录还是传记，所有的文献在这一栏都令人惊讶地空白。

两位在战争中作出了伟大牺牲和杰出贡献的的英雄是那么的不一样，一个骄傲冷漠，一个奔放洒脱，但是他们却又是如此相似的孤独。

这似乎在表达一个信息，也许他们隐瞒了什么。

依旧假设最后一段是Sirius Black所作，那么他学生时期写完前半部分后过了十几年还能填补上最后一段，只能说保存得十分完好，没有受到主人牢狱12年的影响……这耐人寻味，如果一开始他只是模仿着写写玩的，为什么要保存得如此妥帖，如果说他一开始是写给别人的，那为什么不写完送出而要那么久后补充完整了送给另外一个人呢？！

也许，这首诗是他写的，但却并不是给Severus Snape的，也许是给别人而Severus Snape捡到的？发现的？假如是这样，也不能解释为什么他要把一封不是给自己的情诗夹进那么重要的日记本，除非……有人给出一个理解：除非Severus Snape知道作者是Sirius Black，而他自欺欺人地认为这封信就是给自己的，因为他暗地里对这位Harry Potter的教父倾慕已久……

虽然史料记载教父先生在入狱之前风度翩翩尤其英俊，但这实在是一个颇为尴尬的推测，而这也不符合历史学界对Severus Snape的定义——他在历史记录里是自尊心很强、刻板、理智、克制到几乎冷漠的一个男人，而有关他的一切记载都符合这个判断，而这个推测几乎完全推翻了他的形象，即便可能他内在感情丰富，但把一封不属于自己的情书私自珍藏也太过于缺乏理智，并且没有史实支撑，因此基本上不被任何专家接受，只有一些喜欢戏剧性悲剧的爱好者们对此津津乐道。

除此以外，另一种可能性是，有人发现了这篇未完成的文稿，模仿完成后送给了Severus Snape，那么这就也比较复杂了，为什么这个人要模仿笔迹完成以后送出？是因为他知道这首诗就是写给Severus Snape的吗？还是他自己想写给Severus Snape但却借用了Sirius Black的名义？还是说他只是盗用Sirius Black的诗？

学者们在研究历史的时候通常遵照一条原则：尽量简化主观因素，按照史料理性推测。而这个复杂的推理显然不符合这一原则，太过于戏剧性了。

所以史学界给出的合理解释是：在校的年轻的Sirius Black为一个人写下了这篇情诗——通常来说一首长诗的诞生需要一点时间即便是模仿作品，可能他写到一半但因为别的事耽搁了，即使如此，他还是非常慎重地将文稿保存在某个地方，直到十几年过去，他出狱以后取出了文稿，才完成了整首诗歌的创作并送给了对方，他毕业后的经历跌宕起伏，身处牢狱这么多年字迹有所变化在情理之中。

这的确是目前最服众的解释了。

但情诗的后半部分依旧存在疑问，作者的归属尚存悬念无法彻底确定实属遗憾，这就是历史留给我们的悬念，这也是历史的魅力，它留下可能永远也破解不了的谜题，在时间深处对我们盈盈微笑。

一篇情深意切的散文诗，和一个谜一般的作者，还有他们谜一般的爱情。

而谁也没有想到，我们等待的转机，它居然就这样到来！

Potter家后人，也就是现在的魔法部敖罗部门司长James Potter，是的他和他曾曾曾祖父同名，这位有着蓬乱黑发和蓝色眼睛的司长有一天来到历史文物司，说有个东西是他们家祖辈留下来的宝贵遗产，大概能帮到历史学家的忙。Potter司长骄傲地说，如果散文诗的作者能因此被确定下来，那么他未出生的第一个孙子会取名做Sirius Severus Potter.

那是一张保存完好的，小小的一张羊皮纸，上面狂放的字体写着：

_“我所有的一切都留给我的教子Harry Potter.”_

这样，当Sirius Black的学校作业摆在那张情书的上方，这张纸条摆在它的下方，三张羊皮纸一起比较的时候，一切都毫无疑问了。

这首诗彻头彻尾就是Sirius Black的手笔，他在1976年前创作了一首仿做的散文情诗，将这件不完整的诗信保存了至少18年，1994年越狱后的某一天完成了它，出于任何一种推测，都无法相信他会把这样一封坎坷诞生的信件不慎丢弃或是转寄他人，他应该、一定会亲手把它送到原本早应所属的那个人手中，也就是Severus Snape.

这样一首诗，当然配得上魔药大师那个功勋累累的日记本。

这意味着，还在霍格沃兹的时候，他们就相互爱慕，也许那时候，Sirius Black就是为了坦述自己的感情而写的这封情书，不知出于什么原因没有送出去。也许是因为即将到来的战火，也许是因为年少气盛，也许……

也许出狱后的他想要挽回年轻时候的错误，也许在一个夜晚他朝思暮想的人打开门的那一刹那，他们如同孩子那般幼稚地脸红，别扭地寻找借口……也许他只是磨磨蹭蹭将羊皮纸塞进地窖的门缝……也许在日记上写下“蹩脚的混蛋”的时候，Severus Snape脸上挂着的是谁也看不见的笑容……

到这里，被Severus Snape封存在日记本里长达16年，兜兜转转几十年，最后陈列在“无名氏书信文物”的玻璃馆中131年的情书，经过两百多年的岁月，向世人证明了这段不为人知的、曾经延绵持久的爱情！

就像它上面所描述的那样——

_“放心吧，它永远不会消逝……_

_——因为这是我的诺言。”_

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 《圣迦太琳节致辞》是法国爱国诗人Louis Aragon的一篇表达对祖国热爱的作品，感兴趣的可以去找来看看。


End file.
